Ghost
Ghosts are the souls of humans, gray and transparent in appearance. Everything a ghost sees is gray; they are said to reside in the Gray World. Even in the Party list, the normally red names of online players will turn gray. Only the red dot on the Party list will stay the same. When a human dies, their ghost will materialize over their dead body. This ghost will be devoid of all earthly possessions except for a Gray Robe, and a Raft if the ghost owned one when alive. Ghosts cannot be injured, so life in the Gray World is decidedly more relaxed. There are those who have preferred to live as a ghost for an extended period of time, such as Oklev, Cadwallader, Neblin, and Razan. Ghosts can walk and talk, but can only be understood by Clerics with at least Class Level 6 and other ghosts. All other living characters will only hear a ghostly wail - "oooOOOoooOOOooo" - when listening to a ghost speak. Ghosts cannot be moved through. This fact has proved handy in the past, as a large number of Ghosts can box creatures in. Ghosts cannot stand in doorways and will pass right through when attempting to do so. Ghosts can also go AFK and be logged off for inactivity. A Ghost can be resurrected at a Temple, at a Guild Hall with a Public Temple, or by a Cleric with Magery Level 8. Once resurrected, one will be left with 25 Hit Points, 25 Mana Points, their Gray Robe, and a Raft if applicable. In order to regain their former things, one must find their old corpse and loot it. Corpses will poof when 45 real time minutes (9 Oberin hours) have passed since the time of death. Other players can indefinitely refresh this poof time to 10 real time minutes by dropping a piece of gold or some other item on the corpse. However, if the corpse has a full Inventory of 38 Items, any items dropped on the corpse will disappear. This does not apply to Gold, which stacks within its own slot in the Inventory. It also doesn't apply to stackable items, such as Food, that are already on the corpse. An other player or creature has the ability to loot one's corpse as well. Because of this, a Ghost may choose to remain on their own corpse and attempt to call for a rescue via an instant messaging service. There exists a network of Oberin players that use AIM, Adium, iChat, Messages, or some other application. The more contacts one has, the greater chance one has of being rescued from the Gray World when necessary. There are some cases where rescue is impractical, such as when a large party dies deep within a Dungeon. Such a mishap is referred to as a "wipe" in Oberin Slang. When a wipe happens, the many Ghosts are forced to abandon their possessions and return to the surface. Some dungeons involve Portals, which cannot be used by Ghosts. These dungeons, such as Crausaar's Descent and Hell, contain 'Ghost Exits'. Ghost Exists are passages to the surface that only Ghosts can pass through or that only Ghosts would want to pass through. For example, the Ghost Exit in Hell is filled with around five Magma Golems. Category:Glossary